buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Set Gallery:BF-BT05
For the English version, see Set Gallery:BFE-BT05. Booster Set 5: Break to the Future BT05-0001.png|BT05/0001 (RRR) Super Armordragon, General Boldness BT05-0002.png|BT05/0002 (RRR) Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon BT05-0003.png|BT05/0003 (RRR) Venom Harpe Dragon BT05-0004.png|BT05/0004 (RRR) Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion BT05-0005.png|BT05/0005 (RRR) Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta BT05-0006.png|BT05/0006 (RRR) Super Lethal Formation BT05-0007.png|BT05/0007 (RRR) Death Ruler, Thirteen BT05-0008.png|BT05/0008 (RRR) Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica BT05-0009.png|BT05/0009 (RRR) Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse BT05-0010.png|BT05/0010 (RRR) Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon BT05-0011.png|BT05/0011 (RR) Dragon Knight, Spartax BT05-0012.png|BT05/0012 (RR) Dragon Knight, Tomoe BT05-0013.png|BT05/0013 (RR) Gauntlet Sword Dragon BT05-0014.png|BT05/0014 (RR) Tomahawk Dragon BT05-0015.png|BT05/0015 (RR) Street Racer, Eligos BT05-0016.png|BT05/0016 (RR) Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll BT05-0017.png|BT05/0017 (RR) White Dragon Hermit, Nanase BT05-0018.png|BT05/0018 (RR) Cat Shadow, Aoihime BT05-0019.png|BT05/0019 (RR) Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma BT05-0020.png|BT05/0020 (RR) Treachery, Jakikarasu BT05-0021.png|BT05/0021 (RR) Death Ruler, Gruen BT05-0022.png|BT05/0022 (RR) Black Dragon, Spinechiller BT05-0023.png|BT05/0023 (RR) Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon BT05-0024.png|BT05/0024 (RR) Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon BT05-0025.png|BT05/0025 (RR) Purgatory Knight, Forever BT05-0026.png|BT05/0026 ® Zweihander Dragon BT05-0027.png|BT05/0027 ® Dragon Knight, Motonari BT05-0028.png|BT05/0028 ® Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide BT05-0029.png|BT05/0029 ® Missile Bunker Dragon BT05-0030.png|BT05/0030 ® Dragonic Trust BT05-0031.png|BT05/0031 ® Demon Sommerlier, Zagan BT05-0032.png|BT05/0032 ® Magic Artist, Andy BT05-0033.png|BT05/0033 ® No Pain No Gain BT05-0034.png|BT05/0034 ® Overstand! BT05-0035.png|BT05/0035 ® Check It Out! BT05-0036.png|BT05/0036 ® Solomon's Great Barrier BT05-0037.png|BT05/0037 ® Magic School, Sephirot BT05-0038.png|BT05/0038 ® Gunrod, Del Gesu BT05-0039.png|BT05/0039 ® Martial Arts, Oosumi BT05-0040.png|BT05/0040 ® Lock Ninja, Setsui BT05-0041.png|BT05/0041 ® Diversion Troublemaker, Bakemujina BT05-0042.png|BT05/0042 ® Secret Sword, Comet BT05-0043.png|BT05/0043 ® Secret Sword, Morning Star BT05-0044.png|BT05/0044 ® Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohahari BT05-0045.png|BT05/0045 ® Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl BT05-0046.png|BT05/0046 ® Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon BT05-0047.png|BT05/0047 ® Death Ruler, Mastermind BT05-0048.png|BT05/0048 ® Death Ruler, Averia BT05-0049.png|BT05/0049 ® Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon BT05-0050.png|BT05/0050 ® Death Astray BT05-0051.png|BT05/0051 ® Nightmare Revive BT05-0052.png|BT05/0052 ® Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine BT05-0053.png|BT05/0053 ® Distortion Punisher!! BT05-0054.png|BT05/0054 ® Brutal Disaster! BT05-0055.png|BT05/0055 ® Actor Knights Judgment BT05-0056.png|BT05/0056 (U) Ultimate Sword Dragon BT05-0057.png|BT05/0057 (U) Great Labrys Dragon BT05-0058.png|BT05/0058 (U) Dragon Knight, Bokuden BT05-0059.png|BT05/0059 (U) Twin Brudes Dragon BT05-0060.png|BT05/0060 (U) One to One BT05-0061.png|BT05/0061 (U) Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash BT05-0062.png|BT05/0062 (U) 57th Generation Great Magician Merlin, Unryu Togetsu BT05-0063.png|BT05/0063 (U) Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin BT05-0064.png|BT05/0064 (U) Warrior, Halphas BT05-0065.png|BT05/0065 (U) Gentleman, Malphas BT05-0066.png|BT05/0066 (U) Epic fail! BT05-0067.png|BT05/0067 (U) Disperser of Conflagration, Shiromizuchi BT05-0068.png|BT05/0068 (U) Arts of Heat Haze BT05-0069.png|BT05/0069 (U) Water Technique, Minawagakushi BT05-0070.png|BT05/0070 (U) Elite Sword, Juzumaru BT05-0071.png|BT05/0071 (U) Secret Sword, Glittering Star BT05-0072.png|BT05/0072 (U) Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon BT05-0073.png|BT05/0073 (U) Black Knight, Goldred BT05-0074.png|BT05/0074 (U) Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command BT05-0075.png|BT05/0075 (U) Magic Bullet Shooter, Gaspard BT05-0076.png|BT05/0076 (U) Purgatory Flame that Resides Within that Body BT05-0077.png|BT05/0077 (U) Dead Scream BT05-0078.png|BT05/0078 (U) Death Game BT05-0079.png|BT05/0079 (U) Death Counter BT05-0080.png|BT05/0080 (U) Accel End BT05-0081.png|BT05/0081 (U) Redemption Blood BT05-0082.png|BT05/0082 (U) Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too BT05-0083.png|BT05/0083 (U) Pain Field BT05-0084.png|BT05/0084 (U) Black Agenda BT05-0085.png|BT05/0085 (U) Purgatory Sword, Fatal BT05-0086.png|BT05/0086 (U) Actor Knights Death BT05-0087.png|BT05/0087 (U) Celtic Cross Spread BT05-0088.png|BT05/0088 (U) One Oracle BT05-0089.png|BT05/0089 (U) Blade of Athame BT05-0090.png|BT05/0090 © Behemoth Claymore Dragon BT05-0091.png|BT05/0091 © Dragon Knight, Hartman BT05-0092.png|BT05/0092 © Dragon Knight, Crazy Horse BT05-0093.png|BT05/0093 © Blue Sky Knights, Bonblade Dragon BT05-0094.png|BT05/0094 © Diamond Shield Dragon BT05-0095.png|BT05/0095 © Separate Whip Dragon BT05-0096.png|BT05/0096 © Knight Counter BT05-0097.png|BT05/0097 © Dragonic Subei BT05-0098.png|BT05/0098 © Golden Dragon Shield BT05-0099.png|BT05/0099 © Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper BT05-0100.png|BT05/0100 © Sky Poet, Amon BT05-0101.png|BT05/0101 © Dragowizard, Gan Alkimia BT05-0102.png|BT05/0102 © Dragowizard, Mitschuler BT05-0103.png|BT05/0103 © Demon Realm Scientist, Purson BT05-0104.png|BT05/0104 © Bestie! BT05-0105.png|BT05/0105 © Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi BT05-0106.png|BT05/0106 © Clear Eight Masks, Shirasagibyoushi BT05-0107.png|BT05/0107 © Runaway Female Ninja, Yukishiro BT05-0108.png|BT05/0108 © Loud Laugh Ninja, Fugumaru BT05-0109.png|BT05/0109 © Striking with the Back of My Sword! BT05-0110.png|BT05/0110 © Demon Way, Kiribusuma BT05-0111.png|BT05/0111 © Water Arts, Shinotsukuame BT05-0112.png|BT05/0112 © Magic Swordsman, Death Storm BT05-0113.png|BT05/0113 © Death Ruler, Skull BT05-0114.png|BT05/0114 © Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius BT05-0115.png|BT05/0115 © Obsidian Mane, Grieva BT05-0116.png|BT05/0116 © Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon BT05-0117.png|BT05/0117 © Black Knight, Hell Rapier BT05-0118.png|BT05/0118 © Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon BT05-0119.png|BT05/0119 © Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo BT05-0120.png|BT05/0120 © Thirsting Creature, Zanzara BT05-0121.png|BT05/0121 © Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon BT05-0122.png|BT05/0122 © Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak BT05-0123.png|BT05/0123 © Death Ruler, Deathcusion BT05-0124.png|BT05/0124 © Hades Knight, Cordoba BT05-0125.png|BT05/0125 © Death Ruler, Asphyxia BT05-0126.png|BT05/0126 © Death Ruler, Gespenst BT05-0127.png|BT05/0127 © Bloody Dance BT05-0128.png|BT05/0128 © Black Armor BT05-0129.png|BT05/0129 © Crisis Field BT05-0130.png|BT05/0130 © Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" BT05-0131.png|BT05/0131 © Actor Knights Strength BT05-0132.png|BT05/0132 © Actor Knights Tower BT05-0133.png|BT05/0133 © Actor Knights Temperance BT05-0134.png|BT05/0134 © Burn Ship Soul BT05-0135.png|BT05/0135 (BR) Cardburn ---- BT05-S001.png|BT05/S001 (SP) Super Armordragon, General Boldness BT05-S002.png|BT05/S002 (SP) Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon BT05-S003.png|BT05/S003 (SP) Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion BT05-S004.png|BT05/S004 (SP) Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta BT05-S005.png|BT05/S005 (SP) Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll BT05-S006.png|BT05/S006 (SP) White Dragon Hermit, Nanase BT05-S007.png|BT05/S007 (SP) Super Lethal Formation BT05-S008.png|BT05/S008 (SP) Death Ruler, Thirteen BT05-S009.png|BT05/S009 (SP) Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica BT05-S010.png|BT05/S010 (SP) Great Wicked Dragon, Samael Apocalypse BT05-S011.png|BT05/S011 (SP) Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon BT05-S012.png|BT05/S012 (SP) Distortion Punisher!! Category:Set Gallery